


Better End of the Deal

by emothy



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Collars, Fluff, M/M, Power Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://kamenrider.dreamwidth.org/4239.html">Kamen Rider Kink Meme</a> prompt:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Gaim, Anyone/Kouta: Someone collaring Kouta, I kind of have a preference for Takatora but I'll leave it up to the filler!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Better End of the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> A loving d/s relationship: I read Takatora as such a service dom (though I'm pretty sure he often defers to Kouta's enthusiasm in bed, since Kouta just seems to have SO MANY MORE IDEAS than him ;D).

-

Kouta holds the collar in his hands for less than ten seconds before asking, "can I put it on?" 

He doesn't curl his fingers around it thoughtfully the way Takatora did when he first took it out of its packaging. He doesn't concentrate on the weight of it, or the thickness, or the texture. All of those things have been chosen very specifically for Kouta, considered carefully. It has to be durable, because Kouta is so active. It has to be flexible for the same reason. Comfortable, so that he'll want to wear it all of the time, not just because he has to. It must be his choice. 

This is typical though; Kouta is the type to plunge headfirst without much thought, enjoy the moment and not worry about later. That's what Takatora is here for. They balance one another well. 

"I'll put it on you," Takatora says, feeling a sudden rush of possessiveness filter through him. He doesn't want to stand and watch Kouta fiddle with the collar, as aesthetically pleasing as that might prove to be. He wants to be the one to hold the collar and place it around Kouta's neck before fastening it. He wants to feel it settle there, his fingers making contact with it the entire time. 

Kouta agrees easily enough; he seems to like the protectiveness Takatora feels towards him. He smiles and hands back the collar without hesitation, lifting his chin for better access. The only concession Takatora makes towards acknowledging how attractive he finds that is to swallow hard. 

He still can't put the collar on just yet.

"Kouta," he says firmly, "this is a contract of sorts. You remember that?" Of course he doesn't think Kouta is stupid. The tension building in this moment is distracting him, too, and they have to remember they aren't just playing. "If you allow me to put this on you, you're agreeing to let me take care of you. Provide for you, ensure your happiness. You must place your trust in me and leave it all up to me."

Takatora could never do it. He had thought, perhaps, once-

But no matter. Takatora could never place the amount of trust required for this in another person's hands. He knows that now. That Kouta had even considered being collared - let alone spoken with him at length about it and then agreed to it! - overwhelms him. The love he feels when he recalls just how firmly Kouta believes in him, he thinks it might just be a slither of how Kouta feels for him, to trust so much. He'll work the rest of his life to be worthy of it. 

"Dragging it out won't make me change my mind," Kouta says with a lopsided grin. He scratches at the back of his head, the way he does when he wants to say something big, but doesn't want to make a big deal of it. "You don't have to do that. I'm not going to rethink this. I wanted it the moment you offered it."

Takatora nods. Kouta does make snap decisions, but he makes decisions with his heart, and an honest, compassionate heart is never wrong. He holds out the collar, but Kouta speaks again. 

"Is it what you want?" He asks in turn. "It's not easy for you, either."

Takatora frowns. He doesn't understand that at all. 

"Of course it's what I want," he insists. "Taking care of you would be the most fulfilling thing in the world for me." It's so important to him that he'd never allow himself to fail. "If you can let me." 

"If I can let you?" Kouta laughs. "Don't you think letting someone worry about everything for you is the easiest thing in the world? I don't have to do anything!" He corrects himself. "I only have to do what you ask. And I trust you. You always do the right thing; you'd never ask me to do anything bad, or wrong, or that I didn't really want to." 

Takatora has never thought of it that way; he honestly believes he has the easier half of the deal, getting to make the decisions and have the control. Kouta seems to believe he does, relinquishing the control and the responsibility all at once. 

"As long as we both know where we stand," Takatora says, voice coming out much huskier than he'd intended. The realisation that they both do know - and both find each of their own roles equally satisfying - is incredibly arousing. He'd just needed that last reassurance before putting the collar on Kouta. 

"I want it too," Kouta assures him. He isn't laughing anymore. He levels a look at Takatora and then lifts his chin to provide access to his neck. 

Takatora doesn't hesitate this time. He lifts the slender soft leather collar to Kouta's neck with the buckle meeting the end of the strap out of view, behind Kouta's neck. Rather than fasten it out of sight Takatora slides the collar round, letting it drag across Kouta's skin, until he can see what he's doing. Kouta's breathing has sped up; Takatora makes sure that the hole he pushes the buckle through leaves enough room for his throat to expand when he swallows. 

"How does it feel?" He asks. He can't take his eyes off it.

"Strange," Kouta admits. Takatora glances up, worry on his mind. Kouta's smile reassures him. "Good," he adds. "Strange, but good." 

"Is it uncomfortable?" Takatora presses. "Heavy?"

"No," Kouta says. "Just different. I'll get used to it." He reaches up to finger the collar. Takatora forgets to breathe. "I like being able to feel it. It's a constant reminder that I'm yours." 

-


End file.
